Opaque
by PhiloSoftBlu
Summary: In the midst of the chaos of final preparations for a school production, Eriol returns to Tomoeda determined to win over Tomoyo's affections. But it's not going to be easy, because his rival, Eli Moon won't give up Tomoyo to Eriol easily.
1. NOTICE

NOTICE:

NOTICE:

Since Fanfiction.net is no longer offering the author alert chapter update or story update for free. If you wish to know when I post my latest chapters or stories. You will have to contact me via e-mail at [PhiloSoftBlu@hotmail.com][1] to let me know that you wish to be included on my mailing list.

Thanks,

PhiloSoftBLu

   [1]: mailto:PhiloSoftBlu@hotmail.com



	2. News of a Crisies

Naoko, could you have Yamazaki and hmmm… who can I spare right now, maybe not Chiharu, she'd probably start straggling Yamazaki before they even left the auditorium

Disclamer: The standard blurb, I won't bore you. Please Review

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One: News of A Crisies

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It certainly was crowded with people, certainly more than usual. But then again, this year's school arts festival was going to be the best ever, thought Tomoyo as she pushed her way through the crowd of people who had gathered in the central courtyard of Tomoeda School complex, on her way the theatre where her best friend waited for her__, __But then again anything in which in a Diadouji was in charge of was always a bit splashier than normal. _

"Tomoyo, over here!" shrieked a green-eye, golden light brown haired girl, who was jumping up and down as if trying to get Tomoyo's attention through the throngs of people that separated them.

"Sakura, what is it? Shouldn't you be backstage getting ready for your performance?" asked Tomoyo, once she reached her best friend who awaited her just outside the school theatre.

"I have plenty of time Tomoyo, to get ready. Don't forget you said that you wanted to give me a hand getting ready?" reminded Sakura, as she gave Tomoyo an exuberant hug in greeting. 

"'Sides I have news that just couldn't wait to tell you backstage." she added with a sly grin, "Eriol is back in town."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa? You're kidding. For how long?" repeated Tomoyo in disbelief.

"Yes, Eriol Hiiragizawa. No, I'm not kidding, and you'll have to ask him for how long yourself. He's just inside the theatre, talking with Yamazaki and the others. You know catching up on things, the usual. Come on, Tomoyo, let's go on in and say hi." 

"I will in a couple of minutes." _So he's back after what almost 5 years of nothing, and not even a letter or phone call from England from him. But then again it's not like I actually expected him to keep in touch or anything, right. Seeing that we were only just classmates who just happened to get together every now and then. Yet, it would have been nice. Really nice. I wonder what happened between him and Mizuki-sensei? I guess I should go inside right now and say hello to Eriol, as a classmate. I should be able to do something like that easily. "Sakura, is it okay if I go ahead. I have to check a couple of things with Naoko about a couple of things before we start the play."_

"All right. I have to wait for Syaoran to arrive anyways, because he wanted to see me before we start, but he wouldn't tell me what it was about though."

"Maybe Syaoran just wants to surprise Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said cheerfully, "I'll see you in about 15 minutes backstage okay."

"All right." Agreed Sakura and waved goodbye to her best friend as she made her way inside. "Now where are you Syaoran?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo had only taken less than handful of steps into the school theatre when Naoko came running up to her. 

"Tomoyo, we have a major crises developing, you had better come quick." 

"What is it Naoko? What's wrong?" sighed Tomoyo, _looks like my friendly reunion with Eriol will have to be put on hold until I take care of this little matter._

"It's the costumes that you made for Sakura, they're gone! The Wardrobe mistress can't find them anywhere. I know you would like to know because seeing that Sakura is one of our major stars and everything…" Naoko trailed off.

"Is that the only problem?" asked Tomoyo calmly.

"Well there is a problem with the lighting, some idiot fooled around with the lighting board and now it's not quite working. The Sound system isn't working like it should be. Which the weird thing, since everything was running smoothly after the last dress rehearsal last night. It's like a supernatural being has taken over the theatre threatening to shut down the play tonight. You're taking this rather well, Tomoyo." 

"Naoko, your imagination is running off with you again. But maybe that's why you're such a good playwright, and not such a good stage manager," teased Tomoyo " But to the urgent matters at hand, do we have a backup list for the lights?"

"Yes, I have it right here," said Naoko quickly flipping through the huge pile of paper in front her, "But Tomoyo, that isn't the problem the lighting board isn't working, and we've tried the backup already and it not working as well. I've already checked and there's no back-up to the back-up lighting board. What are we going to do, Tomoyo, the performance is less than two hours away!!!"

"First of all Naoko, breathe there isn't a need to panic right now," said Tomoyo, grabbing Naoko and pushing her down into a nearby chair, " even though I can understand the circumstance why you would be pushing the big red panic button. But still we need to approach these problems with a clear head. Okay." 

"Okay!"

"Now to solve this light problem, hmmm…" Tomoyo started pacing and after several minutes, pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number, and giving Naoko glance said, " I think I have a solution to almost all of our problems."

"Hello, this is Tomoyo Daidouji calling. Yes I'm Sonomi's daughter, that's not important. Look I need the best lighting board you have. Yes I know you probably need to check with my mother, which is why I'll cut through all the red tape right now. My mom gave me her full permission to use whatever I wished for this production. I don't care if you have to disconnect a hundred cables to it, but I wanted that lighting board here yesterday. Got it. Now one question, is Philip Muzki in today. Uh-huh, I see, could you get him on the phone please or at least patch me through his extension. Hello, Philip? Tomoyo here. Things are going about as smooth as can be expected for a production this size. I know, but I need a couple of favors, first who was that light technician I just talked to? hum-um, I see. Could you tell him that I have permission from mom to use anything I need for this endeavor, because I know she cleared it with you as well as the station manager a long time ago and I know you are the unofficial second-in-command. And second, is there any possibility that you have a spare soundboard control system that is compatible with our school's sound system. What is the model? It's a pitchtone, you do! That's great! Could you bring it over to the school auditorium? How long do you think it would take to hook up? I see about half an hour. When can you get here? Um-humm, okay see you soon. Bye."

"Well, what's going to happen, Tomoyo?" asked Naoko anxiously.

"Naoko, could you have Yamazaki and hmmm… who can I spare right now, maybe not Chiharu, she'd probably start straggling Yamazaki before they even left the auditorium. That won't work. Who can we spare…hmmm? I know get Rika and him get one of the caretakers to open the receiving gates so Phil and Takashi could drive the remote with our back-up to the back-up equipment in?"

"I'll get right on that," affirmed Naoko, and left to do her tasks.

_Now about Sakura's missing costumes, well I guess that means I'll have to get her to wear the costumes I made. I feel bad for Rika though, I mean she spent so much time on them. I wonder where they went though. I better give Samantha a call to bring the costumes I made here so Sakura will have something nice to wear for the stage, when I finally get this monster on the road. … Hmmm, I haven't seen Eriol yet, and Sakura said that he would be just inside… but I don't see him anywhere. Maybe I should ask Sakura if she was sure it was Eriol that was back. She thought as she started dialing her head bodyguard's cell phone number._

"I'm afraid to interrupt this flurry of activity of yours seeing that you're so busy and everythiing," commented a voice dryly from out over nowhere, "but I just wanted to wish you luck and to say hi."

Tomoyo whirled around as a figure stepped from the shadows that were around the back of the house portion of the theatre.

It was Eriol.

"Eriol," stammered Tomoyo, "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously seeing that you were doing damage control at the time. How have you been doing, Tomoyo?"

"Well enough, I suppose," she replied nervously, "Eriol, I can't really talk right now because if the problems that are surfacing are solved now, it's going to blow up in our faces and I can't let that happen. But you'll stay for the performance, won't you? I think Sakura and the others still would be pleased if you did."

"The ever vigilent Tomoyo standing watch over her best friend Sakura's happiness,"commented Eriol dryly, "Don't you ever get tired over being so noble? When are you going to start looking after yourself?"

"I really don't have time for your little games right now Eriol," snapped Tomoyo, feeling that he had hit far too close to the truth, "I'll talk to you later" and stalked off, completely unaware of what she had just revealed to Eriol, who still remained where he was during the short converation with Tomoyo.

"Hmmm…. It seems that Miss. Daidouji is still sensitive about the subject of Miss. Kinomoto." he murmurred to himself softly, "Looks like I came back at the right time. But certainly a lot of work needs to be done before I can proceed." And went outside to see if Syaoran and Sakura had met up with each other yet.


	3. Let the Games Begin

Chapter Two: Let the Games Begin, aka A Confession and Allies Made 

Standard Disclaimer: I won't bore you, Please Review

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two: Let the Games Begin, aka A Confession and Allies Made

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fifteen minutes later, Tomoyo felt that her head was going to explode with all the chaos that was happening backstage.

I'm definitely going to need at least 2 extra strength Tylenol before this day is over. My head is killing me. Where is Sakura? She should be here now, getting ready backstage. We don't have a lot of time, she thought grumpily to herself, 'Where is Phil with those lighting and sound boards?'

"Miss Daidouji," said a tall woman dressed a black suit and dark sunglasses, tapping Tomoyo on the shoulder, "what you requested earlier is here."

"Huh, oh thank you Samantha. Could you get the costumes in to the dressing with the name Sakura on it and also could you possibly get one of your people to located Sakura and get her to her dressing room."

"As you wish, Miss Daidouji."

"Thank you, Samantha"

"Tomoyo! The sound and lighting guys are here!" shouted Rika "Where do you want them to put the stuff they brought with them"

"Umm… Yamazaki knows where to put the lighting board, seeing that he is lighting director. Naoko, could you show Phil where to hook up the sound board"

"Sure, Tomoyo"

"Okay listen up," Tomoyo shouted over the noise, "I want everyone on lighting and sound crew up at the front of the stage now! Phil and Takashi will be showing you people how the equipment will work so that way we won't have any immediate future screw-ups. We are close to Showtime people, we can't afford to have anything major to go haywire now."

"Tomoyo, Sakura in her dressing room now. Do you want to go speak with her before we go on?" came a quiet voice to her side.

"Thanks Syaoran," replied Tomoyo, "You should be backstage now too, because you do want to look your best inyour role of her leading man on stage."

"Tomoyo, could you stop that please," said Syaoran, blushing like a ripe tomato, "It's really embarrassing when you start talking like that."

"But it's so cute," said Tomoyo, starting to laugh, "Both of you are so cute together."

"Tomoyo, please!"

"All right, I'll stop for now. But only because I have to go make Sakura pretty for her appearance on stage," said Tomoyo and she turned as if to go to Sakura dressing room.

"Oh and one more thing Syaoran! The costumes that were made for Sakura by Rika have gone missing and we haven't found them yet," said Tomoyo suddenly turning around to look at Syaoran as if she had forgotten something, "So Sakura will be wearing some of my costumes which I made myself as backup. You are going to absolutely love what she is wearing. Her outfits are going to match yours perfectly, since I made yours." And with that remark, she walked off; all the while enjoying Syaoran's stunned expression and the extra-ordinary bright red color of his face, as his emotions played across his face; ranging from delight to major apprehension.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five minutes had passed since Tomoyo had left to go see to Sakura's last minute preparations, when Eriol showed up to speak with Syaoran backstage in Syaoran's dressing room. 

"So I take it that Daidouji didn't exactly welcome you with open arms, did she?" 

"You mean like your joyous reunion with your Sakura?" said Eriol, ruefully, "No."

"I see," Syaoran said absently, "What are you going to do about it though? As smart as Daidouji is, I don't think she realizes that she IS the reason for your sudden return to Japan."

"How can you be sure that she IS the reason for my return?" questioned Eriol clearly getting annoyed at Syaoran 's cross-examination.

"Because she was the first person you asked about," replied Syaoran and added almost as an afterthought, "and the fact that you never failed to ask if Tomoyo had any romantic interests or the like in all your letters to Sakura for the last four years."

"How… How…did you know about that?" sputtered Eriol.

"Sakura may be a little bit dense sometimes, but she is pretty perceptive most of the time. As to how I figured it out,well… she mentioned her suspicions to me on several occasions," said Syaoran quite enjoying Eriol's discomfort and embarrassment.

"So are you going to tell Tomoyo about how I feel?" Eriol asked quietly.

"No, I'm not going to tell her, and Sakura isn't either in the _just-so-you-know department." _

"Why not?"

"Well, Sakura as much as she loves Tomoyo," explained Syaoran, "But lately, Sakura's been feeling kind of guilty because Tomoyo is so lonely. She just seems content to watch Sakura and I, but Sakura says that Tomoyo has this look of desolate loneliness on her face, when she thinks Sakura isn't looking."

"Hence the reason, why she told me that there might be a romantic interest in Tomoyo's life," interrupted Eriol thoughtfully, " It all begins to make sense now."

"So that's why your return was unannounced even to Sakura?" 

"Hmm, yeah it was."

"I see," said Syaoran seriously, "well seeing that I do owe you for a couple of favors, seeing that you DID help indirectly me and Sakura get together, even though your methods were life endangering. Tell you what I'll help you out with Tomoyo."

"Thanks although I don't think I'll need it,"said Eriol dryly.

"You will, seeing that if you're anything like my ancestor Clow Reed, which you are remarkably alike," said Syaoran smugly.

"And what is that suppose to mean!"

"Nothing, you may not want my help, but you're going to get it anyways."

"If I've got no choice, I guess I'll have to accept!" said Eriol irritably, "When do we get started?"

"I don't know, probably after all this chaos is done. I guess. Speaking of which, could you leave I have to get ready."

"Sure, I'll see you later," said Eriol as he was getting up to leave, "Oh, by the way break a leg."

"Thanks," said Syaoran, "Tomoyo likes flowers, especially white lilies"

"Huh!" said Eriol bewildered, "Oh thanks for the tip, I'll keep it in mind."

"You're welcome," smiled Syaoran, "Now if you don't mind" and gestured to the door.

"I'm going, I'm going. See you on stage."

To Be Continued…..

Up next Sakura's conversation and will her attempts to worm out the truth out of Tomoyo be successful?Eriol experiences the meaning of competition, in the form of a rival. I'm sorry if there isn't any romantic sparks happening yet, but I'm working on it.Oh and look for some madcap antics courtesy of Suppi-chan and Kero-chan as comic relief. 

Author's Blurb:

Now I have a huge complaint about the AMERICAN CARD CAPTORS series… I don't know how many people are aware of Eriol's new name in NORTH AMERICA but I'm not happy about it.Because it's not a very good name... I don't know about you but I absolutely refuse to call him ELI MOON. Okay I can understand that changing Sakura Cards to Star Cards is somewhat acceptable, but absolutely butcher poor Eriol's name like is absolutely criminal. This is my opinion. I'm carrying on a bit but I'm not happy about it. (So please forgive..)


	4. Jealousy and Confusion

Confusion and Jealousy

The standard disclaimer: I won't bore you, Please Review *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Three: Jealousy and Confusion

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile in Sakura's dressing room, Sakura and Tomoyo were having an enlightening discussion about Tomoyo's meeting with Eriol, earlier that afternoon.

"Tomoyo, how do you feel about Eriol's return?" asked Sakura casually.

"All right, I guess. Why?" asked Tomoyo suspiciously.

"Oh no reason, just curious," said Sakura quickly, " Where are Rika's costumes? They aren't here."

"I almost completely forgot to tell you," exclaimed Tomoyo, "Your costumes are missing, Rika and the others can't them anywhere, it's almost as if you used the Erase card to make the costumes disappear."

"HOE!!! Now what am I going to wear for the play? How can all of my costumes for the play be lost!!!" shrieked a panicking Sakura, "What are we going to do? What am I going to do?"

"Calm down Sakura," soothed Tomoyo, "I already have a solution ready to go."

"What is it?" asked Sakura anxiously

"Well, I didn't know if I would have enough time to do your costumes for the play, seeing that I was in charge of the Tomoeda Arts Festival and everything. So that's why I only volunteered to do Syaoran's costumes and I trusted Rika enough to stick to base costume sketches I did to make something that would look gorgeous on you. But then I found out that the costumes she made for this play went missing, I had the brainstorm to use the costumes I made for that film project me, you and Syaoran have been working on, which we are going to be shooting next weekend.The best part is that Syaoran's costumes for the play were also made form the initial sketches I did for his costume in that film project we're working on."

"What are you saying, Tomoyo?"

"You are going to be wearing my costumes after all, a bit sooner than I wanted," sighed Tomoyo while sound not very disappointed at all, "But we all have to make our sacrifices to ensure the success of the play to the parents and the school."

"So where are the costumes?" asked Sakura curiously

"Right here," and with that Tomoyo stepped aside and revealed several costumes and took the first one off the rack, "This will be for the first scene," she said coming towards Sakura with the pastel pink gown, "You're going to look great and the best part is that you'll be able to wear your key with this because it is the perfect necklace. I also have matching slippers and everything."

Just then a black-blue blur zipped by, quickly followed by a golden one.

"Kero-chan!" said Sakura sternly, "I thought I told you to stay inside my purse. I can't afford to have you zipping around like this, because there are people around. If you don't stop now, I'll use the Move card and have it MOVE you BACK home."

The golden blur immediately stopped moving, and a little toy bear with wings flew towards Sakura, "But Spinel Sun started it," it complained.

"I don't care who started it, Kero-chan," scolded Sakura, " I promised to take you along only and ONLY if you would behave yourself. And so far you have managed to eat the box of chocolates Syaoran gave me, and now you're zipping around this place with no thought or consideration to the fact that you might be seen by Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, or Rika; not to mention many other people, who aren't suppose to know that you aren't a stuffed toy. Now if you keep this up, I won't give you pudding for a week and I'll sell my videogame machine to Yamazaki. "

"You wouldn't," said the tiny bear in a panic.

"Kero-chan, this is your last warning."

"It's Spinel Sun's fault. He started it, he ate the last chocolate caramel."

"I told you to share the chocolate caramels with Spinel Sun."

"But he doesn't like sweets."

"It doesn't matter, you should have shared," said Sakura, "Now Tomoyo, do you know where we can put Kero-chan, where he will hopefully stay out of trouble, at least until the play is over."

"I know where I can put them and it will also keep those two out of trouble" said Tomoyo

"Where?" asked Sakura

"In that room above the stage, I'll be there because I have to see what's going on from above to make sure everything is going smoothly, and my mom just gave me the latest portable mini video game that is for multiple players, so if Kero and Suppi-chan behave, I might let them have a go at them."

"Thanks Tomoyo, you're such a good friend," said Sakura giving her best friend a hug, " Kero-chan, you go find Suppi-chan and apologize to him for being so selfish, and then go hide upstairs, where you watched Sleeping Beauty with Tomoyo back in gr. 4, and if Tomoyo lets you play her new video games, you are going to let Suppi-chan win, to make up for your bad behavior."

"Okay, but it still was Spinel Sun's fault. He started it," said Kero sullenly, clearly not happy about his punishment and left the room.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with Kero," said Sakura frowning, " I really don't know. Kero has to learn to share."

"I'm sure he will in due time."

"I know, but I don't want to talk about Kero or about the play right now," said Sakura suddenly, " Tomoyo, can't we talk about something else, please?"

"Like what?"

"Like how you feel about Eli?"

"Eli, he's a nice enough guy. I mean he's charming enough," said Tomoyo, hesitantly, "But well, he's not what I look for in someone, who I would consider datable."

"But you two have a lot in common," protested Sakura, "I mean you both have so much in common, like an interest in making films, you both love to read books, you like music, and he likes music. He's perfect for you."

"I don't know, Sakura. Things just aren't clicking that's all."

"But Tomoyo, give him some more time. I mean Syaoran and I didn't exactly click until much later."

"But the difference is that you were in grade 4 then, we're in grade 11 now, Sakura."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Coming, " called Sakura getting up to get the door, "Can I help you?"

"I was told that I could find Tomoyo Daidouji here, are you her?" asked a man carrying a beautiful bouquet of white roses and baby breath.

"No I'm not, but hang on a second," said Sakura, "Tomoyo, could you come here, it's a delivery for you."

"For me?" asked Tomoyo in surprise

"Yeah"

"Okay, hang on."

"Are you Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Yes, I am."

"These are for you." Said the man, handing Tomoyo the bouquet of flowers, "Please sign here."

"Oh, thank you," said Tomoyo as she received the bouquet

"Have a nice day, miss." 

Sakura waited until the deliveryman was out of hearing range, before she asked Tomoyo, " So, who sent them to you? Is there a card?"

"Hang on, Sakura. Oh here's the card. 

_'I just want to congratulate you for putting together to the best and the most successful Arts Festival._

_Great Job Tomoyo, I'm so proud of you. Perhaps we could have dinner tonight, after all the dust settles. _

-_E' _

It's from Eli," Tomoyo said quietly, "He's such a sweetie, but I'm just not interested in him the same way he is in me. I had hoped that he would get the message by now, but it looks like I have a date with him tonight to let him know that I'm not interested in him romantically."

"But Tomoyo, do think the flowers might be from Eriol, I mean his name also begins with the letter E," Sakura pointed out to her best friend.

"You kidding me, Eriol give me flowers," said Tomoyo laughing, "That's funny, he doesn't even know I exist as a person outside of the Card Captors circle. I mean he didn't even bother to write to me over the last 5 years and all of a sudden he's back and decides to send me a bouquet of flowers. Even though he's has magical powers, I doubt he could be that good. No, these flowers are from Eli."

"Okay, but seriously Tomoyo, how DO you feel about Eriol?"

"Nothing more than a classmate should, respect I guess for his magical powers, but other than that he is just another classmate to me. That's all," declared Tomoyo strongly, perhaps a little too strongly because there was a slight flicker of some unidentified emotion or understanding that was quick to disappear off of Sakura's face, that Tomoyo swore that she might have imagined it. 

"You know if you think about it," said Sakura quietly, "Eli and Eriol are a lot like. I mean both are them are shining examples of the perfect gentleman, and they do share similar interests too."

"I think you're starting to get nervous that's why you're starting to talk nonsense. Come on it's way past your time to be getting ready to go on stage, we going to be starting soon." 

"All right, consider the matter dropped for now. But Tomoyo, you're not going to get off this easily, as your best friend I will bring this particular topic of discussion again and I will do it soon," warned Sakura.

"Fine, Fine, you have to get ready… and Sakura, break a leg."

"Thanks Tomoyo," said Sakura with a smile, "I'll see you later to pick up Kero."

"Okay, see you later Sakura."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile in the audience, Eriol and Nakuru were still trying to find good seats for the performance, when Eriol bumped in a tall young man with blue-black hair and dark-gray eyes, dressed in a black suit.

"I'm sorry," apologized Eriol to the strange young man, "It's just that it's so crowded."

"It's all right," said the young man, "I can understand why it is so difficult to move in such a crowd."

"True," agreed Eriol, "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm here to watch a couple of friends of mine, who are performing in the play tonight."

"My name's Eli Moon," said Eli, "It's a pretty bad name, but I was named after my mother's uncle and his name is Eli, and unfortunately my family name is Moon. So who are your friends playing?"

"Oh, one of them is doing the lead female role, and the other is doing the lead male"

"You mean, you know Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li?"

"You know who they are?" asked Eriol in surprise

"Yeah, I'm currently dating Sakura's best friend," said Eli

A strange buzzing started to fill Eriol's ears, "Sakura's best friend would be…" _Please don't let it be Tomoyo, Please don't let it be Tomoyo, Please don't let it be Tomoyo._

"Tomoyo Daidouji," stated Eli, completely unaware of the now silent and stoney-faced Eriol, who was seated next to him, "I'm hoping to ask her if we could start seeing each other on a more constant basis. Because I feel something for her that I believe is worth exploring further…"

Eli continued to talk completely unaware that he had lost his attentive audience. The news that Tomoyo was _actually_ see someone left Eriol feeling like the time he had eaten something that didn't quite agree with his stomach, _'Tomoyo can't be seeing someone, she can't be. How am I going to get this guy out of the picture, I'm going to kill Syaoran for tricking me into believing that I had no competition for Tomoyo's affections. Now what am I going to do? How am I going to compete against someone like him, when she is still mad at me? I'm better than this guy sitting next to me. He's just a lovesick puppy, but I must admit he does know how to dress well. But what are clothes… wait that might be the deciding factor, because Tomoyo loves to design and makes clothes. What am I going to do? I'm not going to lose Tomoyo to this ELI MOON, not without a good fight anyways._

To Be Continued….

Up next, Tomoyo's date with Eli, and Eriol's first step in his war against Eli for his dear Tomoyo's affection, and Sakura and Syaoran have a minor tiff over … some flower advice Syaoran gave Eriol earlier.

Author's Blurb:

Hehe, I know I complained about Eriol's new American name the last time, well I figured I have him as Eriol's rival, and have Eriol beat Eli black and blue later. But seriously it's also the kind of competition; I'm willing to bet that Eriol will thrive on. He'll have to compete against someone who is EXACTLY like him in so many ways.I'm sorry about Suppi-chan's second long appearance, but I thought it would be easier if Kero-chan took the full brunt of Sakura's scolding.Anyways, happy reading

Post Script to the Reader: 

I'm going to take a bit of a break from Opaque, and switch gears for the rest of the week. But I promise I will try to get the 4th chapter of Opaque up sometime next week. But in the mean time, feel free to check out any of my other stories. If you like one, then you might want to check out my other one called Strawberry Dreams (note I might change the title later, but anyways.), which is also another CCS one, with S&S and E&T. Or you might want to click on some of the fanfic's I've enjoyed since I joined fanfiction.net

^_^ Plenty of hugs and good imaginings ^_^

- PhiloSoftBlu


	5. Tomoyo's Problems

Tomoyo's Problem

The Standard Disclaimer. Please Review.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Four: Tomoyo's Problems

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Well, the play certainly was a success, the audience had loved the performance so much that they had stayed for at least 12 curtain calls, thought Tomoyo to herself, pleased and proud, but finally glad it was all over. She felt completely drained, as she headed backstage to congratulate her best friend._

"Tomoyo," came a soft voice her left. 

"I'm kind of busy, Eriol," said Tomoyo coldly

Eriol winced at miles of distance in her voice, "Look, I want to apologize for what I said earlier," he said meekly, " I know what I said was uncalled for."

"Was it?"

"I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Then what did you mean?"

For once in his entire life, Eriol didn't have an answer, "I don't know," he admitted reluctantly

"In that case, I bid you good evening, Mr. Hiiragazawa," said Tomoyo curtly, and turned to leave

"Wait, Tomoyo, don't go," said Eriol, " These are for you." Suddenly pulling out a bouquet of white easter lilies, "Maybe you would be willing to go out to dinner with me, so I can make it up to you?" He looked at her hopefully, all the while knowing that she already had a date with the _ever so charming Eli Moon. _

"I'm sorry, Eriol. I've already have plans tonight," she said, "Maybe next time, are those easter lilies?"

"Yes, they are. I heard that they are your favourite type of flowers…"

"Get away them from me," shrieked Tomoyo, "Only an idiot would give Easter lilies, I'm allergic to them. What are you trying to do sabatoge my date tonight or are you trying to put me in the hospital because that's where I ended up the last time I was given Easter lilies. "

"Huh, but I thought they were your favourite flowers," protested Eriol

"My favourite flowers!!! Who was the idiot that idea!! Go away!!"

"But…but" 

"Go," ordered Tomoyo imperiously, looking every inch of the graceful princess, which she unconsciously was.

"All right, but we're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Arghhh," was Tomoyo reply as she threw one of her hair clips at him, after discovering that she had nothing on hand immediately, and then walked off.

"Or maybe not," commented Eriol lightly, as the hair clip bounced off his chest, and he watched her stomp off to see her best friend, Sakura, and he was still holding the flowers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Sakura was having an enlightening discussion with Syaoran in her dressing room.

"Syaoran, did you give Eriol our offer of assistance?"

"Yes, I did Sakura."

"Good, did you tell him that her favourite flowers are Lilies of the Valley?"

"Uhh…" There was a strained silence.

"Syaoran, did tell Eriol that her favourite flowers were Lilies of the Valley, did you?" Sakura's voice implied told Syaoran that he had better watch his answer, lest he wanted to have her mad at him for a week.

"Well, I did tell him that her favorite flowers were white lilies."

"What kind of lilies?"

"White lilies,"

"Syaoran, you better hope that he did not give Tomoyo, Easter lilies because she's allergic to them."

"I'm sure Eriol wouldn't give her Easter Lilies, considering they are usually used in funerals."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Sakura are you in there?" came Tomoyo's voice

Sakura shot a look at Syaoran, who was looking for a place to hide.

"Coming Tomoyo, give me a minute," called Sakura, "Syaoran, into the closet."

"Tomoyo, okay come in," called Sakura, after checking that Syaoran was safely hidden in closet of her dressing room.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" asked Sakura anxiously, when Tomoyo entered looking really upset

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Tomoyo, I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

"It's has to do with Eriol."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing that wouldn't promote him to being a gentlemen. He gave me flowers."

"So what's the problem?" asked Sakura

"He … he gave me Easter Lilies." 

"He gave you Easter Lilies!!" repeated Sakura incredulously; _Syaoran is going to pay for this mix-up. I told him to make sure he told Eriol that her favourite flowers were Lilies of the Valley._

Meanwhile at the same time inside Sakura's closet, Syaoran realized he was in big BIG trouble.

"Yeah, I guess he didn't know I was allergic," said Tomoyo with a shrug

"Then why are you so upset?"

"He asked me out to dinner," said Tomoyo a bit hysterically

" So why are you upset?" asked Sakura curiously, "I though you wanted him to ask you out on a date?"

"Yes, I wanted him to ask me out on a date."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Sakura confused

"I said no."

"You said no," repeated Sakura slowly, "I don't quite follow, why did you say no?"

"Because he didn't ask me out for the right reason," wailed Tomoyo

"I guess that is a good reason to say no," said Sakura off hand, while thinking'_you better be taking notes Syaoran because you are going to need every point you can get to save yourself from my wrath', continued casually but in a MUCH louder voice, "So why did you say no?"_

"Well, the main reason I refused was he didn't ask me even ask me out for companionship. You'd think I'd be satisfied with that!! No, he asked me out because he felt guilty over something he said earlier, I'm just not a person, who can be taken out because he feels guilty."

"I see."

"Even if I was available tonight, I would have said no, because it wasn't the right reason for going," said Tomoyo with a sigh, "I really don't know what to do. I mean Eli's great and everything but he isn't… well you know."

"I guess I do," said Sakura quietly, " So where are you going to be meeting Eli, anyways?"

"I don't know, he didn't really suggest a meeting place when he made the date, so I guess I'll meet him here."

"Sure. Do you know when you are going to be meeting him?"

"No," replied Tomoyo with a frown "That's strange, Eli usually takes care of everything whenever we have a date and he never fails to let me know the plans"

"Really, do you think something's up?"

"That is quite possible, but I don't know."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" asked Sakura

"Its Eli, is Tomoyo there?" came a familiar boyish voice through the door

"Yeah, I am. Could you hang on for a minute?" called Tomoyo back

"Sure, I'll be just outside this door."

"I'll be out on a few minutes."

"Okay, we have reservations at Reflections in about half an hour, so we'll have to get going soon, if we want to make it on time." 

"Reflections!! It must be something important if he taking you to Reflections," whispered Sakura urgently

"I know, it's not the place where you can put a guy down gently that you're not interested. What am I going to do?" said Tomoyo as she buried her hands into her hair.

"No kidding, that place has the reputation for being the place of engagements and happily ever afters, not exactly the place to break up with a charming guy."

"I know, I guess I can't do it today. I don't know what to do. First Eriol probably thinks I hate him, and now Eli probably wants to go steady with me, which is probably why he wants to take me to Reflections; which is the exact opposite of what I want to do. I feel so trapped."

"Why do you think Eriol would hate you?"

"I threw one of my hair clips at him"

"You, what?"

"I threw one of my hair clips at him."

"That's a first for my best friend Tomoyo. You've never lost your cool with anyone. But why Eriol?"

"It was the easter lilies."

"Oh."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Tomoyo, we have to get going or we are going to lose the reservation. Are you ready?" came Eli's gentle voice through the door

"Yes, Eli," said Tomoyo, "I'm coming."

"Have fun tonight, Tomoyo," said Sakura giving her best friend a hug, "I'll talk to you tonight over the phone okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," said Tomoyo before going out the door to leave for date with Eli, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for very long, Eli. I have couple of things that I needed to speak with Sakura about."

"It's okay Tomoyo, I could wait all day if it was necessary. I don't mind."

"You're so sweet, Eli. Shall we?"

"Yes."

To be Continued… 

Up next: 

The rest of Tomoyo's date with Eli and the beginning of Tomoyo's date with Eriol. Kero and Suppi have some FUN with a bit a chocolate cake, and Syaoran has to get Sakura to forgive him for his bungle… let's see if Eriol will help Syaoran this time around, since he is busy trying to charm Tomoyo over to his side, instead of Eli's…


	6. A Minor Arguement

An Arguement

Standard Disclaimer. I won't bore you. Please Review

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5: Sakura and Syaoran have a minor Argument

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo hadn't left Sakura's dressing room long before there was what was considered to be a raging argument from the most peaceful couple known to Tomoeda High School in centuries. 

"How could you FORGET to tell Eriol that Tomoyo's favorite flowers were Lilly of the Valley, Syaoran!!!" exploded Sakura

"But how am I suppose to remember such a long name for a flower, you didn't tell the short form of it!!" defended Syaoran

"THERE ISN'T A SHORT NAME FOR IT, LI-KUN!!"

"Sakura, will you calm down. I think you're over reacting a bit," said Syaoran, " I mean it was just a bouquet of the wrong flowers to give to Tomoyo-chan."

"You think I'm OVER REACTING OVER MY BEST FRIEND'S HAPPINESS!!!" shrieked Sakura, "I thought you also were the one who suggested that we get Eriol over here, to win Tomoyo's heart? It seems to me that I'm not the only one who wanted Tomoyo to have someone who loved her back, instead of her always watching over us.

" I mentioned it once, it's not like her whole happiness depend on Hiiragizawa, Sakura."

"He's the only one who will guard Tomoyo happiness even better than herself, and without her knowing it."

"What about Eli?" asked Syaoran, " He's just as good as Eriol."

"He's not the same as Eriol, and you know it."

"Tell me why?"

"Because I know Eriol truly loves Tomoyo, Eli thinks that he loves Tomoyo, but it isn't the same depth as Eriol."

"How would you know?" 

"I know because I've watched Eli with Tomoyo, and I've read between the lines of Eriol's letters, that's how I know."

"What about Tomoyo, she might prefer Eli to Eriol."

"Syaoran, haven't you been paying attention?" said Sakura, exasperated, "If she preferred to Eli to Eriol, why would she be telling Eli that she isn't interested in him the same way as he is?"

"Maybe because she isn't interested in him the same way as he is in her," said Syaoran,"You know Sakura, that might be the legitimate reason why Tomoyo is going to tell Eli that she doesn't want to go out with him."

"Syaoran you are so indifferent sometimes. Tomoyo was content with Eli, until I told her that Eriol is back. Eli is a great guy, but he isn't for Tomoyo, Eriol is." 

" I still you're making a fuss out of nothing."

"And you, Syaoran are pretty dense about things."

"So are you at times, Sakura."

"Hey, I never said I was perfect."

"Sakura are you arguing with me?"

"What if I was, Syaoran-kun?"

"Because I don't like fighting with you over something that doesn't really have anything to do with us."

"Syaoran-kun, if it has to do with Tomoyo then it has something to do with us."

"I don't see how it really has to do with us, Sakura."

"Syaoran, it has everything to do with us, if you want me talk to you any time soon.Besides what do you have against Eriol getting together with Tomoyo anyways?"

"I don't have anything against Eriol, I mean he is a great guy and everything. I just don't know if he is the best choice for Tomoyo. I mean, he is associated with sorcery, even if he is at half power. Has it occurred to you that Tomoyo might want to lead a life that is somewhat non-magical related?"

"If that was the case then, why are we always her dress dummies for those costumes she always makes us, hmmm?" asked Sakura sweetly

"But she can do that to Eli too you know."

"True, but what gives her a better excuse to do it, magic or no magic. Anyways, Syaoran, Eriol is the best one for her. Even if you are too stubborn to recognize it in your heart, you know I'm telling the truth."

"I hate it when you're right and I'm wrong, Sakura, but in matters of the heart I still don't know…." Syaoran's voice trailed off

"Call it feminine intuition, Syaoran. I though living with household full of females, would have exposed you to that that you would have been perceptive to it by now."

"But Sakura, you forget I was so focused on my magical training, I didn't exactly notice these kind of things."

"You mean that you didn't notice on my first visit to Hong Kong that your FOUR sisters were completely draped over my brother and Yukito, the entire time we were at your house?" asked Sakura incredulously.

"Well, I was too busy looking at you in that outfit that you were wearing that day" mumbled Syaoran.

"Really, Syaoran."

"Yes Sakura"

"Aww that is so sweet but you know what… Syaoran"

"What?"

"What you just said isn't going get me to forgive you for the flower mishap." 

"But it was an accident, Sakura."

"But it does get you a kiss on the cheek, which you can claim tomorrow, which shall be your punishment for causing Eriol to give Tomoyo the wrong kind of flowers."

"But Sakura.."

"Don't Sakura me Syaoran, it was your fault. Besides this hurts me more than it hurts you. So go find Eriol and apologize for giving him the wrong information regarding the flowers. But first," Sakura bent and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Now go and find Eriol and apologize." She ordered and pushed her beloved out the door and closed the door.

To Be Continued….

Sorry I know this kinda stucks but I can't think with everything that's going on. Gomen…


	7. A Declaration of Love

War is Declared

The Standard Disclaimer. Please Review

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6: A Declaration of Love

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo was bored, she didn't want to admit it, but she was bored. She had arrived at Reflections with Eli, determined to enjoy herself at one of the top romantic dining spots in Nadeshiko town. She was failing miserably, maybe because she felt guilty about tell Eli that she wasn't interested in him the way he was, but it wasn't because of Eriol. 

Tomoyo frowned at herself, since when did Eriol come into the picture. 

'_Since he returned today and because you've missed having him here since he returned to England.'_ Came a little voice in the back of her head that sounded like her own voice.

'_But I haven't missed him at all, besides he didn't know I existed outside out of the fact that I was just another target to get Sakura to change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards,' she thought back at herself._

_'Rigghhht' _said the voice and made a sound that sounded like _tsk tsk,' You just go on trying to convince yourself of that Tomoyo, dear but I really think that Eriol cares about you more than you think.'_

_'Who are you?'_ thought Tomoyo furiously, _'How do you know about Eriol's feelings? What makes you think you know me so well?'_

_'Well, as to who I am, I am you of course Tomoyo, but the difference between me and you is that I am far more aware of what I have inside of myself than you are, which I am pretty sure that you will soon discover yourself. As to how I know about Eriol feelings well, that you'll discover soon enough, unless I miss my guess, which I won't because I never do.' _Said the voice in what could be heard as a self satisfied smirk, '_I know you very well Tomoyo, because I am you but I have knowledge of a certain ability something that will be revealed to you shortly. Anyways I love to continue to chat with you, but I do believe Eli about to call you out of this trance I've worked you into, because I need to have this little chat with you. Ta Ta.'_

Just Tomoyo felt a touch on her hand, and that startled her out of her trace.

"Tomoyo, you seemed like a million miles away, are you okay?" asked Eli quietly

Tomoyo smiled at him, " Of course, I'm fine, thank you for ask Eli, that was really sweet of you to ask. I just feel at little drained from all the excitement over the last few days, that's all."

Eli's eyes softened at the comment as though Tomoyo had given him the greatest gift of all.

"Tomoyo," he said quietly, and he reached over the table and caught her hands in his, " I think we have something that is worth exploring more, I don't know what you feel about me but I do know that I feel at peace with you for some reason, I have never felt this way before and I like it."

"Eli"

"Please let me finish Tomoyo, which is why I want to give you this." And with that Eli reached into his pocket, and withdrew a small oblong box. "Here, open it."

"Eli, I can't accept this," protested Tomoyo, feeling more trapped by the moment

"Please Tomoyo, for the sake of friendship, please accept this. Besides you haven't even opened it yet, how can you refuse a gift you haven't even opened?"

"Because Eli, my heart won't allow it. I'm sorry Eli, but I can't accept this even in the name of friendship, I can tell by the box that this is a gift that is costly and the fact that you are giving it to me, tells me that I let this go on a lot longer than what is considered to be healthy for you. I'm sorry."

"Tomoyo can you tell me why, because I thought everything was going fine between the two of us."

"I don't know, but I do know that I don't feel the same way about you, the way I suspect you feel about me. I'm sorry."

"But how can you be sure of that, we've only gone out only a few times.Could you please give it a little more time?"

"Eli," said Tomoyo sadly, "I'm sorry, but if I drag it on any longer, it will be bad for both you and me. I'm sorry."

"Did something happen today that changed everything?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, it stands in my mind that you were willing to let things drift for at least another week, but something must have happened today that made it imperative for you to tell me that you can't even accept my friendship."

"I'm not like that Eli, I don't lead guys on."

"I'm not saying you do Tomoyo, but your nature is that you would have let it drift, and maybe eventually I would have won you over to my side. However something happened today that has made that possibility even further that it was before. But there had to be a reason to why you accepted that first dinner invitation from me, when you are constantly being asked out on a daily basis and also why you always turned those invitations down."

"How very astute, Eli but aren't you assuming too much with too little evidence," said Tomoyo quietly, "Maybe I found you attractive and maybe that might have been the reason as to why I accepted your first dinner invitation."

"Am I somewhat accurate in my assumptions?" asked Eli

"No, you couldn't be further from the truth, Eli," said Tomoyo firmly, "I was planning to let you know really soon, really."

"Tomoyo, I know that you are a truthful person, but can I ask you question?"

"Sure."

"Tonight I met a guy in the audience by the name of Eriol, from England. He is acquainted with Sakura and Syaoran therefore I believe he is acquainted with you. He was almost a dead ringer for me, except for the fact that his eyes were a different shade. I didn't think about it too much his arrival in Nadeshiko town then, but now in light of everything that has been said Tomoyo, his return is the only unusual thing that has occurred today. Did you agree to go out with me because I looked like Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"I can't answer that Eli," said Tomoyo quietly

" So I am right," said Eli, "No matter, Tomoyo. I'm not going to give you up without a fight, even to your long absent love. I'm sorry but what I feel for you now is too important for me to let go. Tomoyo, you are too important to me for me to not give you up quietly and find someone else. Tomoyo, you are my most important person."

"Huh," started Tomoyo, with a started look in her eyes.

"You didn't know that, Tomoyo," said Eli, with a soft look in his eyes, "Well, now you know. Eriol Hiiragizawa has competition, and he can bring in whatever he has, because I'm going to fight him every step way. I have no intention of letting him win. Because Tomoyo I know we are meant to be, even if you don't realize it just yet."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued….

Happening next in Opaque, I hope to deal with Tomoyo's date with Eriol-kun. J I think Suppi, Kero, Yue, and Ruby Moon will arrive soon to pitch in and help the intended couple along sooner rather than later. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Blurb:

I know this chapter was long in coming. If you haven't read the NOTICE yet at the beginning of the story, please do, if you want to know when I have updated my stories/ chapters. 


	8. Asking for a Date

Asking for a Date

The Standard Disclaimer. Please Review

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Asking for A Date

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Eriol, could you quit moping? For goodness sake it's not the end of the world that Tomoyo threw your flowers back at you," snapped Nakeru, from her corner of Eriol's massive dining room, "and could you quit pacing you're making me dizzy."

"But Nakeru, she rejected for… for that carbon copy of me."

"Eriol, listen to yourself. This isn't suppose to faze you at all, I mean you've faced worst crises before."

"Nakeru, this is Tomoyo I'm talking about here."

" So what? The Eriol, I know, would not be wallowing in self-pity, but already planning his next move."

"Nakeru, you know how I feel about Tomoyo."

"So, I don't see how it makes a difference, Eriol. I mean you were blathering on a similar vein when you were going out with Kaho Mizuki," pointed out Nakeru

"Well, with Tomoyo it's different."

"Riight. Eriol listen to yourself, this isn't the same self-confident Eriol that arrived in Tomoeda Town, yesterday afternoon. What happened to that Eriol, because as annoying as that Eriol was, he was a lot better than the Eriol that is speaking right now, because this Eriol is down right pathetic."

Eriol was about to reply to Nakeru's last statement, when Suppi poked his head in.

"Eriol, Syaoran Li is here. He says it's important."

"I see, okay Spinel Sun, could you show Li into the library? I'll be there after I finished with Nakeru."

Spinel Sun shot a questioning look over at Nakeru, who put one of her hands on her forehead and mock-swooned. 

"You know, Eriol. You should quit moping, it's not the end of the world if Tomoyo rejects your initial gesture of romance," commented Spinel Sun as he fluttered his way out of the dining room, "Besides, Eriol remember this moving back to Tomoeda Town is a permanent move, so you have the rest of your life to pursue Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Spinel Sun, could you just show Syaoran to the library."

"She is right, you know. Even if it pains me to agree with Nakeru, she is right about this."

"Suppi-Chan!" warned Eriol

"Okay, okay."

"Eriol, you know you created us as guardians so we could help you out when you've lost your objective."

"Nakeru, I'll talk about this with you later okay. I have to give Syaoran an earful, he gave me the wrong instructions."

"Don't be too hard on him," said Nakeru, "It could have been an unintentional mistake."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Li Syaoran, I have a bone to pick with you," said Eriol a few seconds later, as he walked in to the library later.

"Don't I know it. Sakura has banished me from her good graces for the next few days," said Syaoran glumly, as he stared into the flames.

"Has she?" queried Eriol as he took a seat in his plush armchair.

"Yeah."

"What is the punishment?"

Syaoran gave Eriol a look that said _don't go there or I'll be forced to hurt you_.

"Or not," said Eriol quickly

"So Eriol, I'm apologizing for the flower mix-up, now I have concrete information on what Miss Daidouji looks for in a date."

"Is that straight from the mouth of Tomoyo Daidouji?" asked Eriol wryly, "Because if it isn't I don't want to hear it, I'm already loosing ground with her without your help thank you very much."

"Actually it is, I heard it straight from her in Sakura's dressing room… mind you, I was stuck in Sakura's closet, but it's was still straight from Tomoyo herself."

"Um…. Do I want to know why you were in Sakura's closet?"

Syaoran glared at Eriol, "We were just talking about YOUR situation with Tomoyo, when Tomoyo arrived to talk with Sakura. There wasn't enough time for me to get out of Sakura's dressing room without Tomoyo noticing. You know for someone who doesn't have a talent for magic, she can sense whenever magic is being used or around. You know she help Sakura with sensing the Clow Cards at the beginning.^"

"I see."

"Hey, if it helps any. I do know that Tomoyo really seriously wanted to go out with you and I know why she refused your dinner invitation."

"Really!" said Eriol, snapping to attention at those words, as though his self-confidence and self worth was restored in those words.

"Yeah, you just asked her to go have dinner what was the exact wording you used?"

"umm… Let me think?"

"Come on Eriol, you have a better memory than that. Unless that you are starting to age right before my eyes."

Eriol glared at Syaoran, "I'm not getting old, but I can't exactly recall every conversation with everyone word for word. You know."

"Whatever Eriol," shrugged Syaron, " Now to get down to business." 

"Is for Eriol-kun to ask Tomoyo-chan out again," came Nakeru's voice just beyond the closed library door, "and Suppi-chan agrees with me too. So don't waste anymore time. Just CALL her!!!"

Eriol glared at the door, and then he flicked his wrist. Although he was all the way on the other side of the room, the library doors open and sure enough on the other side Nakeru and Suppi-chan were on the other side, "You know Nakeru and Spinel Sun, this is was PRIVATE conversation," snapped Eriol

"Awww, pooor Eriol-kun got his feathers ruffled because his lady love refused him," soothed Nakeru in a sing song voice, while Suppi-chan played a scratchy tune on his miniature violin.

"Nakeru, Suppi-chan. Please cut it out, if you behave I'll let you stay and watch me ask Tomoyo-chan out again."

Almost instantly, the two guardians of Eriol stopped what they were doing. 

"thank you Eriol, you are so kind…" Nakeru gave him one of her superhugs, "you're so reasonable when you're not sulking."

"umm…. Nakeru.. ummm…air," gasped Eriol

"Oopps, sorry Eriol," said Nakeru and immediately dropped him, causing him to land on his rump on the carpeted floor of the library.

A light chuckle began emanating from Syaoran, who was watching the whole scene with great amusement.,

"I'm glad we amuse you, Syaoran-kun," said Eriol as he stood up from his drop to the floor.

"I suppose Nakeru and Suppi would like to be on this scheme."

"You got it in one, Syaoran," said Nakeru, happily, now seated in the crimson sofa, right next to Suppi-chan.

"Anyways Eriol, what Tomoyo said was this; _' the main reason I refused was he didn't ask me even ask me out for companionship. You'd think I'd be satisfied with that!! No, he asked me out because he felt guilty over something he said earlier, I'm just not a person, who can be taken out because he feels guilty.'_ That is word for word, too"

"I see. It's amazing how memorizing that wasn't a real challenge and you can't even get her favourite flowers straight," Remarked Eriol

Syaroan shot at look at Eriol, " You're never going to let me forget that aren't you."

"Nope."

"I guess that's okay."

"So call Tomoyo-chan now," said Nakeru, "you boys are so sloow, Hurry Eriol, or else Eli is going to get to kiss Tomoyo goodnight."

Eriol's ears slight reddened at that image. "Nakeru, will you please not disturb my my thoughts with animage of that."

" So it does bug you huh?" said Suppi, "So call her already."

"Fine just get me the phone."

"Here you go," said Nakeru and tossed him the phone. Eriol started to dial a number. Suddenly, Eriol stopped dialing. "Umm. Syaoran, what is Tomoyo's home number?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, considering I just arrived yesterday."

"850-9647" 

"Thanks." And Eriol started to dial Tomoyo Daidouji's number.

"Hello, is Miss Tomoyo Daidouji home? No, she isn't. No, No message, thank you." And then Eriol hung up the phone. Once he put down the phone, he turned to Syaoran, and said "she isn't there."

"So call her cell phone, Eriol," called Nakeru from her spot on the sofa

After two phone calls later, and no Tomoyo answering, Eriol put down the phone.

"Syaoran, do you know if Sakura would now where Tomoyo would be?"

"I don't know, but you can try. I can't talk to her though, it would be too painful."

Eriol started to dial Sakura's personal line.

"Moshi, Moshi" came a soft voice over the line,

"Tomoyo!!" exclaimed Eriol and dropped the receiver.

"Yes, Hello, Hello, is anybody there?" came Tomoyo's disembodied voice over the line.

Eriol reached for the receiver, " Tomoyo? Are you still there? This is Eriol." Then he heard a click, and then a couple of seconds later the dial tone. Disheartened he replaced the receiver back on the hook.

"Gee, that went well for a first attempt." Said Nakeru from her spot on the sofa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Some notes:

^ this concept was borrowed for the Nelvana Card Captors website the character bio section.

Author's Blurb:

Special thanks to Dee-chan for helping me overcome my writer's block. Your ideas were great. Sugoi- Ne!!!!I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but I don't know when exactly, but I'll let you know via my mailing list.

Happy Reading….


	9. On the Other Side of the Line

The Standard Disclaimer: I won't bore you, but please review.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8: On the Other Side of the Line

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wonder who that was," said Tomoyo as she replaced the receiver back on the hook.

"Who was is it, Tomoyo?" asked Kero, as he flew in.

"I don't know, Kero. It was probably a crank call," said Tomoyo with a shrug

"So did you bring the movie?"

"Of course Kero, so you get to see Sakura and Syaoran in their best performance yet," said Tomoyo with a wink.

"Tomoyo, is everything okay?" asked Sakura as she came in with the tea tray

"Yes, things couldn't be better."

"Really?"

"I'm sure, Sakura," said Tomoyo firmly

"Okay, it's been so long since we've had some time just the us two girls."

"Yeah, things have been kind of hectic lately, haven't they?"

"Agreed, which is why I am so glad your mom let you sleep over tonight."

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Well, there is this new movie I just made, and I thought you would like to see it, and Kero wants to take a look at it too, so I thought we should look at that first."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with tonight's earlier theatrical event, would it?"

"Actually it does, Sakura, you know I can't resist a chance at taping you in my costumes."

"But I thought you left your camera at home, Tomoyo, I mean I didn't see it on you when I saw you before the performance.:"

"Well, I did have one on me, because Mom's company just came out with the latest video camera, and it's so small and light that I can carry around easily with anyone noticing."

"Tomoyo, you're hopeless."

"No, I'm just incorrigible," laughed Tomoyo

"That goes without saying Tomoyo. So I guess I have to watch it."

"What Sakura, you don't want to see your own work. I mean you so great in my costumes, and your performances is always amazing, especially when they are with Syaoran."

"Tomoyo-chan!!" said Sakura, with her face a lovely peach pink blush.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About half way through the movie, Sakura paused the VCR. Getting up and stretching, Sakura turned to Tomoyo, "So Tomoyo-chan what has been happening with you and Eli, did you tell him?"

"Tell Eli what?"

"Come on Tomoyo-chan, did you tell him what you told me before you went to Reflections?"

"Yes, I did. But he didn't seem to want to listen."

"What do you mean he didn't seem to listen," asked Sakura sharply.

"Eli said he wasn't going to give up until I saw that we, him and I, were meant for each other."

"Oh.. boys are so stubborn. I remember when Syaoran was so stubborn. Do you remember that, Tomoyo?"

"Oh yeah, especially about the Clow Cards at the beginning. But it didn't take him long before he discovered what a special person you are, Sakura."

"Tomoyo, I'm not that special."

"You are to Syaoran."

"He tells me that everyday," said Sakura blushing.

"That is so sweet of him. But that's Syaoran for you."

Sakura smiled ruefully, " True, except for when he makes a mistake."

"Did you two have a small fight?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"A small one. I'm not talking to him until tomorrow when he fixes things."

"What did he do wrong?"

"He to-gave someone some wrong information for something important."

" I see."

"Yeah, who was that on the phone, just a half hour ago?"

"I don't know the person hung up or something."

"Oh."

"Who do you think it might have been?"

"Probably Syaoran probably begging for forgiveness," said Tomoyo with a sly grin, "You know he can't stand not being able to talk to you for a whole day."

"I know, why else do you think I use it as light punishment, mind you it drives me crazy to a certain extent too."

"I know, I wonder if I will ever feel what you feel with Syaoran, with someone else," said Tomoyo wistfully.

"I'm sure you will, Tomoyo," said Sakura, and added to herself, '_Just leave it to Sakura_'

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sakura."

"I know you will, …but it isn't Eli though. I'm sorry."

"Who's suppose to be sorry, Sakura. I probably shouldn't have encouraged him."

"Tomoyo, you didn't encourage him. You were just your charming self, you don't have to do anything to make people love you."

"I guess, but still…" said Tomoyo, her voice trailing off.

"Tomoyo, do you want to watch the rest of the movie?"

"Yes, we haven't gotten to the best part yet."

"Oh?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile just outside of Sakura's front door, there was a small battle taking place, between the formidable forces of Syaoran, Nakeru, and Suppi-chan, against Eriol, who was admirably holding his own. 

"Can't I do it later, guys?" asked Eriol, who had been literally dragged from his library on the other side of town to the front door of Sakura Kinomoto's home.

"No, you do it now," hissed Nakeru, "You're going to ask Tomoyo-chan out in person instead of over the phone."

"But it's easier over the phone."

"You know it could count against you, I mean what about Eli, I bet you, he always asks Tomoyo-chan out in person," teased Suppi-chan.

"But Tomoyo isn't mad at Eli at the moment," protested Eriol

"Don't worry so much Eriol, Tomoyo will say yes," said Syaoran.

"How can you be so sure?" queried Eriol.

"Because I know Tomoyo, better than you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" 

"Come on Eriol, you didn't contact her personally, in writing or by phone over the last 5 years. Then presto, you appear out of nowhere expecting a warm welcome from her.  What did you expect realistically?"

"I guess you are right."

"She's had a little time to get over the initial shock that you are back in town."

"Therefore you are going to ask her out now," said Nakeru, and with that she rang the doorbell to Sakura's house.

" Now you wait right here, Eriol, and don't move until Tomoyo-chan comes to the door."

"Suppi there is one problem, this is Sakura's house, and therefore there might be a chance that you know… SAKURA might answer the door."

"Except Sakura and Kero are both in on it," said Syaoran with a smirk.

"Great…" grumbled Eriol, " Is the entire world against me?"

"Nope, just working with you."

Just then the front door opened, and Eriol found himself staring a pair soft purple eyes, a pair of eyes he had been dreaming about constantly for the last 2 years.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Eriol, what are you doing here?"

"I'm…. uh here to see you, actually. Even though you're here at Sakura's house."

"How did you know I was going to be here?"

"Sakura must have mentioned it, either that or I had a premonition."

" I see."

"Yeah, Tomoyo are you busy tomorrow afternoon?"

"I am sort of. I'm busy for the early part of the afternoon, but I'm free from 3 'o'clock onwards, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to this new exhibit that the Tomoeda Art Gallery is opening tomorrow, it's about textiles and stuff."

" Sure."

"And maybe to something to eat afterwards?"

"Sounds good."

"Where are you going to be?"

"At Tomoeda High school you can pick me up at the theatre at 3."

"Okay, see you then Tomoyo?"

"Yes, Eriol. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Tomoyo," said Eriol quietly, and stiffly walked off into the night.

A couple minutes later, Eriol was joined by Nakeru, Suppi and Syaoran

"There. That wasn't so bad was it Eriol?"

"It was absolutely terrifying what do you mean?"

"But now it's over with and you have a date for tomorrow exhibition." Said Nakeru cheerfully.

"Now we have to get you ready," commented  Suppi.

"Yeah, we have SOOOO MUCH to do, said Nakeru energetically, "oooh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in BIG trouble," groaned Eriol

"Big trouble, more like in luck," said Syaoran, as he, Eriol, Nakeru, and Suppi-chan walked off in to the night, back to Eriol's home on the other side of town.

To be Continued…..

Author's note: Gomenasai for taking so long in updating but I've been busy with essays and classes Arrrrghh I'm a horrible person… I'm sorrie… I'm going to try and get the date chapter up sometime within the next two weeks. Please write me a review, and scold me for taking so long to update… 

 ^-^v


	10. Operation: Get Your Love (Preview only)

The Standard Disclaimer: I won't bore you. Please write a review

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 9: Operation: Get Your Love (Preview)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following afternoon, Eriol found himself, waiting nervously in front of the theatre doors to Tomoeda high school's Daidouji theatre. Dressed in the clothes that were picked out so enthusiastically by Nakeru and Suppi-chan the evening before and armed with a bouquet of delicate, yet fragrant lilies of the valley, he waited for Tomoyo to come out of the theatre. _'Why am I doing this to myself?'_ he reflected to himself, '_I have absolutely no reason to be nervous_.'

"Hey Eriol, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long," asked Tomoyo, as she came out of the theatre's doors.

"No, not that long."

"Oh."

"Tomoyo-chan, are you busy right now?" came a voice from behind her, "because if you aren't could I have a word with you?"

Tomoyo turned around and there was Eli waiting quietly for her. Nervously she looked from Eli to Eriol, as if she was waiting for a reaction of some sort of reaction. "Umm…. I guess so. Excuse me, Eriol this won't take too long," she said apologetically to Eriol, and turned to Eli.

"How I help you, Eli?"

"Is that my competition?" came the question bluntly

"Eriol isn't your competition, Eli. We're just going to dinner and a museum opening," said Tomoyo simply, "Not that I'm required to tell you or anything, Eli."

"Sounds like a date to me." 

"Eli, if you just wanted to check if I've had a change of heart since last night. It hasn't," said Tomoyo quietly, "I'm sorry but I was planning to break it off that night, regardless of Eriol's return to Japan or not."

"Are you sure you don't have any feelings toward this Eriol?" asked Eli.

"Nothing more than should be felt towards a friend," said Tomoyo, while adding quietly to herself, _'an long absent friend, who never bothered to write me even a line'_. " If that is all Eli, I'll see you in class tomorrow, have a good evening," with that she turned on her heels and walked back to Eriol.

" I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Eriol. I had some things to take care of."

"As long as it is taken care of, Tomoyo," said Eriol, who during that entire exchange between Eli and Tomoyo, was trying his best not to eavesdrop; which was an attempt that failed miserably.

"So where to first?"

"Well the museum opening first then the reception,"

"Okay. Shall we get going?"

"Of course."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Tomoyo and Eriol, there was a small party happening at Sakura Kinomoto's home, which was home base for all operatives involved in Operation: Get Your Love^.

"Okay, Me and Syaoran are going to stay here, because we can't sneak in to the museum opening, since it's by invitation only," issued Sakura, "However Kero-chan and Suppi-chan, you guys are going to be stationed at the museum, which is where you will be taking over from Mirror. So you better get going, if you are to get to checkpoint A on time."

"Got it, Sakura," said Suppi-chan

"Your orders are to keep an eye on Tomoyo and Eriol until they arrive at the Restaurant at which point Nakeru and Touya are to take over," said Syaoran seriously, picking up where Sakura left off, "Now listen this is VERY important, under NO circumstances are you to be seen by anyone, especially Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, however you are to report back to us, if Eriol is about to do something that will annoy or upset Tomoyo-chan, or if anyone who is not a part of this mission endangering Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan's chances of having an enjoyable date. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir," said Kero-chan with a very smart salute.

"Oh Kero-chan and Suppi-chan, one more thing," said Sakura, just as the two smallest operatives were about to fly out of Sakura's windows, " YOU TWO ARE NOT TO TOUCH ANY OF THE FOOD, and YOU TWO ARE TO GET ALONG and You are to STAY OUT OF SIGHT, I don't have an invisible card. I will have someone watching you two at all times."

"Yes, Mistress of the Sakura Cards," said the two operatives meekly and flew off to complete their part of Mission: Get Your Love.

Sakura sighed as she watch Kero-chan and Suppi-chan fly off into the night, "I don't have a good feeling about those two," she said to Syaoran, as soon as Kero-chan and Suppi-chan disappeared from her line of sight.

"Don't worry so much about it, Sakura. I'm sure they'll do fine tonight," said Syaoran, " I think we should check up on Mirror and show things are proceeding."

"Sure," said Sakura, and she then dropped into the trance needed to scry (basically it's an way of spying on people without actually following them. It's a concept borrow from fantasy fiction, check it out in action in books by Tamora Pierce)^^. Soon there was an image of a small bird, which was flying over the heads of Eriol and Tomoyo; who were walking towards the museum,  " Mirror what is your status?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm fine, Syaoran, things are going smoothly, I don't think I've been detected yet," said Mirror, "Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-chan are talking about Chopin at the moment."

"Has there been any trouble since this date started?"

"Umm…. Yes, there was, but Tomoyo took care of it. Eli Moon showed up just before Eriol and Tomoyo could leave for the museum," said Mirror and she continued to relate the entire conversation, which had happened between Eli and Tomoyo, "but other than that I don't think there has been any trouble since then."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yes, Syaoran."

"Very well, carry on. Kero-chan and Suppi-chan will meet you at the front door of the Museum. You are to create a small diversion, try flying into the faces of the people manning tbe front doors of the Museum, which will enable Kero and Suppi to get in unnoticed. You are to do this after Eriol and Tomoyo have entered the museum and proceeded toward the gallery."

"Yes, Sir. Mirror Out."

After a few moments, Sakura had worked herself out of the trance, "Anything to report?"

"Yup," said Syaoran, and he proceed to relate the entire conversation between him and Mirror.

"Hmmm..." said Sakura thoughtfully, "I'll give Eli some points for being so persistent, but that's it. He could cause trouble later on, we'd better keep an eye on him."

Just then there was a knock on Sakura's door. "Come in," said Sakura. 

Nakeru poked her head in," Did Suppi and Kero leave yet?"

"Yup they have."

"How much longer until I get my mission instructions," asked Nakeru, clearly impatient and extremely eager to get started on her part of the mission, " This going to be so much fun."

"Nakeru this is suppose to be serious, we're playing around with the love life of Eriol and Tomoyo, and we have to be absolutely seriously."

"If that was the case, we wouldn't be meddling," said Touya, who had just walked in, " You know that, Monster. Do I really have to work with Nakeru?"

"Yes, Onii-chan and could you please stop calling me monster."

"I don't see why I have to be involved in this, Sakura." 

"Because Yukito wanted in, and you know you want to help Tomoyo, seeing that you once told me that she was like another little sister to you, because she is here so often."

"True, I guess. But I still don't understand why I have to be paired up with Nakeru on this mission."

"Because Sakura wants US to have some quiet time to catch up." Said Nakeru cheerfully, " and I want a complete explanation as to why you never wrote back to me," and she playfully wagged her finger at Touya, as if to scold him.

"But you never even wrote to me, so of course I wouldn't write to you." 

"That is beside the point, you still should have written to me," said Nakeru, before bursting into peels of laughter at the expression on Touya's face.

"I think this one went to Nakeru, Touya-kun," said a quiet voice from the direction of the door. 

"You're probably right, Yukito," said Touya, "but I don't see why we have to get involved, and why do I have to work with Nakeru?"

"Because the restaurant Eriol has made reservations at, you and Nakeru are working there so naturally you are going to be involved," pointed out Yukito.

"Nakeru is working at Maxim's?" asked Touya

"Yup, Touya. Aren't you lucky? You get to see me every night from now on," said Nakeru gleefully, completely ignoring the 'oh-shoot-me-now-and-hurry' expression on Touya's face.

"Wait a minute, about Yukito? What is he suppose to be doing?" asked Touya

"Yukito, well rather Yue is going to take over from you two after Eriol and Tomoyo leave the restaurant. Since Eriol's going to walk Tomoyo home, by way of Penguin Park, we're going to need someone following them from the air," explained Sakura.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile at front door of the museum, Tomoyo and Eriol were walking up the steps to the entrance, without mishap. Once through the door, Tomoyo looked around her surroundings.

"Thank you, Eriol. I mean for inviting me to this exhibit. I've heard that getting an invite to this exhibit is next to impossible. How did you mange it?"

"I've got my ways and connections," said Eriol with a mysterious smile, "Shall we go on in?" offering his arm to her.

Tomoyo laughed, " but of course" in her best imitation of a British accent, and placed her hand over his; they then proceeded to walk in to the Grand Gallery, completely oblivious to a small nightingale, who suddenly flew almost straight in to the doormen's faces; allowing two spots of colour to dart in and hide behind the row of palm tress, which lined the entrance way in to the Grand Gallery.

To be continued…

Author's Notes:

^ Get Your Love is the name of a CCS song, which is from the Japanese edition.

^^ Umm.. I probably should explain this, normally you won't need to go in to some sort of trance in order to scry, however, Sakura is the only one with a definite connection to the Sakura Cards, therefore making it difficult to perform such covert operations, such as spying on Tomoyo and Eriol, since Eriol still has magical powers, even if they are at half strength (according to the Manga, anyways.), that would be difficult, hence the reason why Sakura would need to trance to make sure there is a steady and secure connection to the current active agent, Mirror.  I hope that clears up any sort of confusion. ^-^ sorry I didn't make that clear enough.

Well I hope you like what I've done with the beginning of Eriol and Tomoyo's first date. "-" A BIG BIG BIG Special thank you to Lady Destiny, who was so helpful and encouraging to me while writing this chapter. ARIGATO for everything Lady Destiny, Sugoi-ne?? I'm going to try and have the museum portion of the date up as soon as I can, but please don't expect it until at least after Christmas, because until my exams are done, my pen and imagination are tied... Gomenasai. 

Happy READING and I wish you all the best the holidays have to offer you. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

Please review

PhiloSoftBlu


End file.
